kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Reports (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)
The Secret Reports, much like the Ansem Reports, are a series of pages written by various members of Organization XIII throughout Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. The reports mainly focus on Roxas and Xion's movements in the Organization. While the authors of the reports are not explicitly mentioned in 358/2 Days, they are confirmed within the game's official Ultimania guide. ''Note: Most of the entries below are translations from the original Japanese text. This notice will be removed when they have been replaced with the dubbed reports.'' Day 7: Meaning Author: Xemnas A name defines an object. Describes the span of it. Gives it purpose. We embarked upon the Replica Program to ensure our new power stays ours. Now, our shadow puppet, "No. i," lives. It needs a name. Something to define it. To give the hollow vessel purpose. Day 8: Roxas Author: Axel Seems like we're getting new members every day. No. XIII was a boy, Roxas. Now we've got a No. XIV, Xion. Today's mission was to show Roxas the ropes. I feel like they've had me babysitting him since he got here. He's not a bad kid, but he's spacey. Good fighter, though. At least I won't be bored. Day 9: On Track Author: Saïx Xion is being monitored. Roxas, meanwhile, has begun his training exercises. It is imperative we keep Xion from having undue contact with Roxas until we are certain it will perform as expected--which will take another 10 days, if Vexen's convictions are to be trusted. As for the Keyblade master, Marluxia will no doubt be keeping an eye on him. Day 14: This Kid? Author: Axel Another mission with Roxas today. Is he seriously my responsibility? At least he's starting to talk like a normal person. Maybe that means his memory's coming back. Still, this kid's supposed to be the Keyblade master's Nobody? I don't see it. Day 15: Not Doing It Author: Larxene Ugh! How DARE they shut me out of monitoring the Keyblade master! And then to send me off to teach that half-baked Nobody basic magic!? I should've had him light ME on fire. It won't be long now, though. Once I'm over at C.O., our plan goes into action. No more playing nanny. Ever. Day 22: Castle Oblivion Author: Axel They pushed up the C.O. plan. Our little hero with the key must've made a move. Me and his Nobody have been meeting up for ice cream the last few days. Not the best conversationalist, but at least he's mastered a few facial expressions besides "doom" and "gloom." I told him about C.O., but he didn't seem to follow. Guess that's understandable. Day 23: Research Entry 326 Author: Vexen The Program is largely on target. No. i, my finest Replica, has proven an even greater success than anticipated. I intend to take the other vessel--judged unfit for number status--to Castle Oblivion, where I will subject it to further testing. One thing is clear: could these Replicas not be classified as a special sort of Nobody? Day 24: ThE Upper Floors Author: Zexion Marluxia has succeeded in leading the Keyblade master to the castle. I sense multiple threads at work, but details on each of the projects are scarce. I suspect some alleged Organization projects are secretly private machinations. Marluxia seems especially suspect. Day 25: Hollow Ties Author: Lexaeus Even though I questioned Zexion closely, I couldn't obtain much information. I knew it would be like that, but I didn't get nearly enough information. It's a fact that those at the lowest levels aren't let know what is happening upstairs, or what we should do here downstairs. Zexion said "the unity of the Organization", but I don't expect that ever existed in the first place. However, Zexion is the only one able to trust in it, no mistake. Day 26: Axel's Movements Author: Zexion Axel’s movements are suspicious, and I’m guessing that perhaps it’s because of some kind of information obtained from Saïx. Why did he destroy Vexen, who was satisfied with being left to carry out his research? Weren’t Vexen’s annihilation, and the cancellation of that plan, things to have been avoided? We of the downstairs group and the upstairs group each have our own speculations… And then, there are definitely speculations other than that. If we don’t hurry and make sure of it… Day 27: Key to the plan Author: Marluxia In a short while, Sora will be delivered into my hands. Sora, who has had his memories re-written by Naminé, is now no more than our doll. If we have the Keyblade Hero in our hands, we will also be able to control the replica plan. It will be easy to take over the Organization. Day 28: Dealing with the Traitors Author: Axel I've uncovered most of what I need to know about the Replica Program, but where's the other one? I can't find any trace of it. ...Vexen was caught in the middle. Pitiable, but unavoidable. I could not risk his Program falling into their hands. Of greater concern are the traitors. Not the obvious turncoats, but the ones who well get in his and my way. The Keyblade master is not our enemy. Day 50: A Strange Feeling Author: Xion Roxas woke up. I think he was probably dreaming the whole time. When I’m with Roxas, I get this strange feeling. It feels familiar, like listening to the sound of waves at the beach. I wonder why... Day 51: Amending Assumptions Author: Saïx The Replica Plan is satisfactory, but it seems that something unusual is happening in Castle Oblivion. Dusks brought back rumours of the Castle. But, they are nothing more than fragments of information. There’s not enough information to judge what is happening. I definitely can’t think that he’s been destroyed, but maybe someone should make another move. First of all, if we don’t find out where the Hero is... Day 52: One More Mission Author: Axel The hero and the invaders’ whereabouts have all been lost track of. Right now, there’s no one in this castle, but me. Everyone other than me has been destroyed. It was certainly an order to take care of the traitors, but maybe the worst traitor is me. I have to investigate this castle a little longer. Day 71: The Traitors’ Last Days Author: Xigbar It seems that Saïx is somehow deeply connected to the elimination of those guys who went to Castle Oblivion. Which means, Axel is probably connected to it, too. It is a fact that, through Saïx, Xemnas ordered Axel to take care of the traitors. It seems as if it wasn’t said who the traitors were however, of course Xemnas knew of those guys’ betrayal. Day 72: Humanlike Author: Axel When you’ve been acquainted for a long time, you come to say nothing but the uncertain and noncommittal things out loud, without saying the things that are certain. You think they understand, without it being said. When it comes to those guys who were destroyed in Castle Oblivion, I’m spared by it being okay to leave things vague. But, the Hero, and Roxas, don’t say noncommittal things out loud. It’s unclear whether that’s humanlike, or whether they are special. Day 73: What’ll I do... Author: Xion I can’t use the Keyblade anymore. I don’t know why. I don’t know what to do, either. It feels like I stopped being able to use it suddenly. If I can’t collect hearts, I’ll be absolutely worthless. What should I do? Day 74: Xion's Face Author: Axel Honestly, I never got why Roxas was so crazy about Xion. I know they both joined up around the same time, and they're both rookies, but how do you get so close to somebody who hides their face all the time? Well, I saw it today. All of a sudden, No. XIV up and takes off...her hood. Xion is a girl, and she looks just like Naminé. Day 75: I Have To Do Something Author: Xion Roxas has been going with me, who can’t use my Keyblade, on missions. Not just Roxas, but Axel has also helped me, and so it looks like it will be okay. But, what will I do if I’ve lost the ability to use the Keyblade for good… Day 94: The Plan is Satisfactory, But... Author: Saïx Roxas and Xion both collect hearts using their Keyblades, and Kingdom Hearts appears larger before us. Our goal is being achieved. Every conceivable plan is satisfactory. I worry that it’s going too well, but, perhaps I’m just thinking too much. Day 95: My Memories Author: Xion Roxas and I don’t have memories from when we were human. Not only that, but I also don’t have memories of when I’d just become a Nobody either. Roxas said he doesn’t remember too well either, but, I really don’t remember much at all. I don’t really remember the day I met Roxas, or Axel… Day 96: Friends Author: Axel Xion’s become able to use the Keyblade. The cause is unknown. Maybe it’s connected to the secret hidden about ‘the Keyblade Hero’. It feels like lately I’ve been spending more time talking with Roxas and Xion than with my original comrade… Saïx. That’s friendship, isn’t it. Day 97: Listless Author: Demyx Working every day is so boring. I want to take a holiday soon. It’s necessary for Nobodies to take a rest. Once I get a holiday, I’ll play my sitar all day long. Day 117: Roxas and That Guy Author: Xigbar Roxas’s growth is remarkable. Making faces the spitting image of that guy, swinging the Keyblade in the exact same way. The worlds are scattered, and all are connected as one. The deeds from one’s time as a human follow them even when they become Nobodies. That’s how it is. Day 118: You Changed, Not Me Author: Axel Talking to Roxas and Xion always brings back memories of my human life, back when I was a kid. It's a weird sensation. I ought to be able to share all this with Saïx, but I just don't feel like it anymore. It's strange, but I'm content with just missing what's gone. I'm not the one who changed. You did. Day 119: Hearts and Emotions Author: Xaldin Watching that foolish Beast, I really understand how humans are controlled by trifling things. Because we didn’t wish to be controlled by emotions, we chose to become nobodies. Realizing what a huge loss it is came a long time after. I understand that we cannot be without a heart, but emotions are unpleasant things. Day 149: Pretending Like a Fake... Author: Xion That guy...That man who wore an Organization coat. I can’t defeat him as I am now. I am not a fake. He’s the one pretending like a fake... Day 150: Disposing of Xion Author: Saïx Is it because soon, the copy will reach its limits? I thought the plan was satisfactory, however, it’s a doll, after all... So of course, a hindrance has come. I absolutely cannot comprehend how this doll can weigh on Axel and Roxas’s minds. From now on, perhaps we should be thinking about how to dispose of Xion. Day 151: Dreaming... Author: Xion The truth is, I still didn’t want to meet Roxas. Because, I can’t help comparing myself to him. We both use the Keyblade, but we are too different. Maybe Roxas doesn’t dream...Lately, I’ve been dreaming nonstop. This morning I dreamed that I was drowning in the ocean. Day 152: Like a Human Author: Axel It looks like Roxas and Xion had a fight. I think they had a fight about some trivial thing anyway, but their behaviour is just like a human. It’s out of tune. In the first place, it’s doubtful whether Roxas was able to comprehend the talk about the wrong switches. It’s unthinkable that Roxas comprehends the difference between men and women. Day 153: A New Song! Author: Demyx I finished a new song! Worrying about bad marks and ‘do your job, do your job’ is so annoying. There’s no way in hell I can beat monsters like that. Everyone has things they’re good at and things they’re bad at; think about that properly when you give missions! Day 171: The "No. i" Plan Author: Saïx Xion failed a mission. If it looks like her condition will continue from now, we should destroy this doll, and make the next replica a more competent copy. We had concerns about "No. i"’s abilities from the beginning, her being from the first batch. In her current condition, it wouldn’t be a strange thing even to catch her broken down. I wonder what on earth Xemnas is thinking... Day 172: Meaning Behind the Words Author: Axel There has to be something to what Saïx said. Why isn't Xion qualified to be one of us? He said to just look at her, but at what? The fact that she looks like Naminé? Xion and Naminé must be connected. Whose Nobody is Xion, anyway? What is Saïx hiding? Day 173: Gamble Author: Luxord Sometimes, I get jealous of children. Maybe there’s some kind of fundamental difference between those who have become Nobodies since they became adults, and those who became Nobodies before they became adults. For those who have become adults, there are many things that they have bet and lost in just that part of life they lived. Children, however, can engage in the most daring games. Though, perhaps children don’t think ‘life is a gamble’. Day 174: Only an Imitation Author: Saïx Xion continues to sleep. Although various inspections on her functions were carried out, a special change has still not been felt. Though the copying seems to have been a success, it is a replica after all. Though I reported the content to Xemnas, he only smiled without giving a clear reply. Sometimes Xemnas’s actions cannot be understood. Day 193: A Familiar Dream Author: Xion I finally opened my eyes, but I fainted again. I wonder why. Is it because I was made wrong? The whole time I was sleeping, I dreamed a familiar dream. I wonder why I can’t remember what the dream was about. But maybe they are important memories from the time I was a human. The one and only thing I remember is the sound of waves. I only remember being able to hear the gentle sound of waves, from far away. Day 194: Replica Author: Axel I sure didn’t think I’d hear the word ‘replica’ again. Already holding a ‘self’ from the time it operated, the Riku Replica came close to the original Riku with the fake memories planted by Naminé. Now, those guys from Castle Oblivion have been destroyed, and the only one in the Organization who knows that replicas hold their own ‘self’ should be me. My having not noticed it until now means that Xion is a very brilliant replica. However, questions still remain. Who on earth is Xion a replica of? And, why can she use the Keyblade? Day 224: Xion Author: Axel Even if Xion is a replica or a doll, Xion is Xion. Even though I try to understand it like that, I don’t know how to deal with it. It was okay to make use of the Riku Replica. But, Xion is different. No, I don’t know if it was okay to have used the Riku Replica. How are Nobodies that don’t exist, and Xion, the created doll, different? Both have vague existences; that won’t change. And, we are best friends. That won’t change. We promised to go to the beach next time we got a break. It would be good to go to the beach together and have a human-like holiday. Watermelon or fried noodles. If we can laugh about little things, that worry will surely disappear. Day 225: My Secret Author: Xion Every day it’s painful; my body is heavy, and my head hurts. I’ve been dreaming non-stop, as if I’m not sleeping. Axel surely knows something. I think Axel is probably hiding something. Castle Oblivion...Surely my secret is there. Because I was born in that castle. Day 255: Final Stages Author: Xemnas Xion's appearance should vary based on the relation of the viewer to her. Saïx sees her simply as a puppet. The Program approaches completion. Through Roxas, Xion is assembling a copy of the hero of the Keyblade. As proof, she sometimes appears to take on his form to my eyes. Day 256: Deflecting Appearance Author: Xigbar Xion’s stealing away from the Organization is interesting. If we can’t control her, that means Xion is approaching the hero more. Saïx can’t “see” Xion. I’m deeply interested in how the other members see Xion. As for me, I see that guy, but Xemnas probably sees something different again. Day 257: Card Results Author: Luxord For some reason or another, the air feels alive. In most cases, you will lose if you make a bet at a time like this. However, it’s also a fact that there is a slight chance of winning big. I am deeply interested in how the results of the cards turn out. Day 276: The Other Side of the Truth Author: Axel Starting tomorrow, I will look for Xion. Roxas knows nothing yet, but Xion has found out. Therefore, I must find Xion. We do not have hearts. Therefore, we recognize that everything is only the facts that we are given. There’s something even more important on the other side of the truth. Saïx would probably laugh and say it’s ridiculous that we, who don’t have hearts, could be friends, but there is no mistaking that we are. The nobody of the hero, and that nobody’s replica, Xion. Those two are special in every meaning of the word. Even so, we are best friends. Do you have it memorized, Xion? Day 277: True Goal Author: Saïx Axel and Roxas have begun to move about in a sneaky manner. Regardless of how they move about, the plan has already been branched and we are proceeding to the next step. The "No. i" plan and Replica Plan are only the former stages of this plan. Our true goal is in something else. Day 296: Hidden Truth Author: Xigbar To begin with, no one completely grasps what there is in Castle Oblivion. There are even rooms that Xemnas does not grasp. There are few people who know Xion was born in that place. Will the day ever come when all the hidden truths of that place will be clear? Day 297: Contact with Riku Author: Axel That man we could call an Organization member impersonator; it's Riku. It would be no mystery if Roxas recalled that guy's name from the bottom of his memory. However, it's still too early to report. It's not possible to report until I know why Xion is with Riku. If she joins the heroes' side, that itself may potentially mean Xion's annihilation. What does Xion intend to do? Day 298: Change of Plans Author: Saïx Axel failed to report that the imposter and Xion are working together. Instead, that news came from Roxas. The boy is far more easily handled than Axel, but now Axel has captured Xion and returned her to us. His motives are impossible to read. Our plans can be altered if necessary, but doing so can only delay their realization. Day 299: Consideration of a Lie Author: Axel Roxas holds suspicions towards me about Xion. But I can't tell the truth. I'm lying to Roxas. Nobodies without hearts are good liars. I don't feel a thing, even when telling a lie. But now, it hurts me a little. All these things connected to Roxas create the illusion that I'm human. Day 300: The Three's Sunset Author: Xion The three of us watched the sunset. I never thought we'd be able to watch the setting sun like that again. It's like that dream, in which I watched the setting sun sink into the ocean with Roxas and Axel. I only want to be together with the two of them, but… what should I do? Day 301: Xion or Roxas? Author: Axel Xion is frantically completing missions. There's no telling what her intentions are. I don't know what I should have said to Roxas. Like Saïx said, I'll do anything in order to keep Roxas from being destroyed. But, I don't know if it's okay if Xion is destroyed. Day 321: My Place Author: Xion Axel's always helping me out, so I just assumed he would again. How long has he known about me? Maybe since long before we met in Castle Oblivion. But he told me to think for myself. I was so happy. But now, as I get stronger, Roxas keeps getting weaker. I shouldn't exist anymore. They say that Nobodies were never meant to exist, but I'm the real affront. But before I'm gone, I want to help Roxas and Axel. Even just a little. I think the boy I saw today is the same Sora from my memories. Day 322: The Plan Author: Xemnas As long as we have a Keyblade Wielder under our control, it doesn't matter one bit whether it's a doll or the Hero's Nobody. If the doll grows so far, then even the “Keyblade Hero” is no longer necessary. If anything, isn't it the case that we must not allow Sora to awaken? It is impossible to control him in our favour. Surely he'll become a threat to us. Under this assumption. I'll further the plan. Day 352: What I Must Do Author: Xion Riku gave me this time. Axel told me to spend it thinking for myself. The Organization is determined to erase either me or Roxas. They'll never allow us to coexist. I love Roxas and Axel. I'm sure Saïx would scoff at that. Call it a trick of my artificial memories. But the time I spent on that clock tower was real. I wish the three of us could stay together, just like this, forever. But I have to end this. I'll never forget today's sunset. Even if Roxas and Axel do, I won't forget. Day 353: The Future That Doesn't Exist Author: Axel I couldn't say that Xion chose the wrong path. I cannot erase Xion. But, I have to erase Xion so that Roxas won't be. There's no longer a future where the three of us can laugh, and eat ice cream. I know that Roxas can't understand that. And I wish...I didn't understand. Day 354: The Place I Should Return To Author: Xion I wanted to meet Roxas one last time, but, I didn't know what I should say to him, and so I couldn't meet him. I wonder if I really existed properly. It's all right not to exist. As long as it was real that we watched that setting sun, it's all right. Surely, Naminé will tell me how to return to my original place. I have to get going quickly. Day 355: Purpose Author: Xigbar After half the members disappeared in Castle Oblivion, Xemnas's plan generated disorder little by little. In hindsight, I'd say was probably a success, though it really doesn't appear to have been. If the great Kingdom Hearts has a will, it may reject Xemnas...No, Xehanort. Roxas left the Organization today. Day 356: Happenings Outside What I Assumed Author: Saïx Things such as Roxas and Xion both pulling out of the Organization wasn't part of our plan. Why did this happen? Roxas had become strong enough to knock me down. Lea, what did you want to do in the end? The plan we decided when the two of us joined the Organization together...No, that's also already just a pipe dream. Everything has changed, hasn't it? You, and me, too... Day 357: To My Best Friend Author: Axel Roxas left...All he left behind was a “winner” stick, which was so like him. Anyway, maybe the order to bring him back will come even tomorrow, but for him to leave something like this, it's really the end, isn’t it? Roxas, will the three of us again...?...No, the two of us. Let’s eat ice cream again. That’s what a best friend is. Day 358: The Goal Author: Xemnas Though it would be good if Roxas could be brought back, because Sora is the ‘Keyblade Hero’, even if he awakens, there’s nothing for him but to continue releasing hearts like they have been until now. If we aim our forces at him, and capture Sora, it would be good if we could only utilize that power again. I must become one with Kingdom Hearts, and become a great being. For the sake of the real goal, which lies beyond that point. Trivia *Roxas is the only member not to have written at least one Report. Category:Organization XIII